Episode 8566 (30th January 2015)
Plot They are interrupted by the arrival by taxi of Agnes Tinker. She refuses to let Chesney return to the hospital while he's in a state. Eva makes out Tony gave her a lift back from town. Jason wants to talk further but she makes an excuse that she has to return to work. Anna gets annoyed at Owen's digs at Gary. Agnes lectures Chesney about running himself into the ground. Sinead’s depressed but Beth assures her that everything will be fine. Katy returns Max to David and he hears about Callum. Steve goes for his first appointment with his therapist. Norris is short-tempered with Eva in the Rovers and refuses to apologise to Maddie when she comes in with Sophie. Jason confides in Todd how he found Eva in the flat with Tony and is convinced they were keeping something from him. Before Todd can stir things up further, they are interrupted by Eileen and Sean. Sinead is delighted to see Agnes though Beth is less than happy to hear that she'll be staying with them a while. Steve is almost mute at his session. Sophie distracts Norris at the bar while Maddie dials the speaking clock on his mobile. Owen is short again with Gary and he and Anna row. Steve finally opens up and admits how he feels he’s let everyone down and blames himself for the minibus crash. Jason is left alone with Todd who takes the opportunity to stir things and suggests it’s good Eva and Tony get on so well and spend so much time together. Jason mulls over Todd’s words, his jealousy growing. Tyrone and Chesney make up. Steve feels he was a failure at his first session. Michelle is more positive, telling him she's going to see it through with him. Eileen overhears Norris's phone and points out it's on, costing him 30p a minute. Maddie and Sophie watch in fits of laughter at his consternation. Craig brings in the picnic basket and a DVD player for Sinead. She is delighted when she has a sudden feeling in her leg. Cast Regular cast *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Joseph Brown - Lucca-Owen Warwick (Uncredited) Guest cast *Agnes Tinker - Juliette Kaplan *Therapist - Philip Martin Brown Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen and bedroom *Hospital - Sinead's room and corridor *Therapist's premises - Exterior, waiting room, corridor and consulting room Notes *A customer in the Rovers is uncredited despite having a line of dialogue. *The end credits of this episode begin with an extra caption "In memory of Mike Curtis". Mr Curtis was a popular props man who had worked on the programme for ten years and who committed suicide at the age of 32. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sinead is convinced she'll never walk again and will end up being a burden to Chesney; Steve attends his first therapy session; and David is uneasy when Katy tells him about Max's visit from Callum. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,200,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2015 episodes